The Last Goodbye
by Danika Cavan
Summary: Draco's missing Hermione's Pregnant and Harry's sworn to fix everything.. Story under questioning. REVIEW if its worth keeping up
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor is all J.K. Rowlings. Anything besides my original characters and the plot most likely belongs to someone or something else okay? If there are any problems with this story please address me and I will try to remedy it to the best of my ability.

WARNING: This is an AU fiction from HBP but it may contain some spoilers for HBP (I haven't decided yet but I'll warn you before I put something in there) so you have been warned I will retain some of HBP's happenings but others will be changed. If you feel this is wrong please tell me so that I can reconsider the context. For explanations please send me an email or review to ask me.

-: Chapter 1 :-

The Last Goodbye'

A 20-year-old Hermione Granger stood amongst a solemn group of witches and wizards outside a small brick warehouse. She smoothed down her chestnut curls nervously as she glance anxiously at the door to the warehouse trying to keep her worries to a minimum. 'It's just a mission, relax ' she told herself as she looked at her feet, 'he's been gone on one before,' she began to scold herself.

" They're coming back out!" someone shouted. Hermione's head snapped up and sure enough a small group of men emerged from the small building. Amber eyes scanned the troop of men for someone. ' There he is!' She sighed in relief as she saw that familiar head of platinum blonde coming towards her.

When Draco reached Hermione he frowned, " What's wrong?" he asked.

" Oh, nothing." she lied.

"Hermione, tell me come on, what's got you so interested in your shoes?" he implored.

" It's stupid, I thought you left already without saying goodbye" she replied, embarrassed still looking down.

" Mia, look at me," he sighed, he gently tilted her head upwards locking his grey eyes with her amber ones. When he did he noticed the tears threatening to spill, " you know I wouldn't ever leave you without saying goodbye, now don't cry we've been through this remember? It's only 6 weeks okay?"

"I know, it's just you know how I hate good-byes." She replied sniffing loudly as she looked back down.

"Mia," he said softly, she looked back up," It's not really a goodbye, it's more like a see you in 6 weeks," he stated trying to lighten the mood. It worked she gave a small smile. "Besides," he continued, " this is the last one Mia, after this mission we're done, it's finally going to be over, we can get on with our lives, no more missions."

" No more missions really?" she asked excitedly.

" No more missions, no more good-byes." He chuckled, as she threw her arms around his neck delighted with her reaction. " Mia, I'm gonna go say bye to Harry then I'll be right back okay?

" Bye to Harry?" she asked, confused" why do you have to say bye to Harry?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Harry and I are separating for the mission, he's going to lead a team and I the other. That way we'll round up the remaining Death Eaters in less time." He replied. "He's leaving first so I'd better hurry."

" Well let's go then, I should say goodbye as well." she replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in Harry's direction.

When they reached Harry they found him trying to comfort his fiancée, a very distraught Pansy Parkinson. " Honey, it's going to be fine, you'll see we're going to be back in no time" he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

" It's not that it's just, you two have never been separated before, what if something happens?" she cried struggling to put an end to her tears.

" Don't worry Parkinson, Potter's got a good head on his shoulders he'll be fine, won't you ol' chap?" said Draco, trying to relax the group.

"Shut up, Draco" Pansy said in mock anger. She quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I don't like this one bit," Pansy started, " You two work best as a team, not separately I won't allow it."

" Pansy's right." Hermione chimed in.

"Don't tell me your gonna start too," Draco groaned, " Girl's we're going to be fine you'll see, I won't have you worried over something stupid while we're away."

" Well, then don't go off alone, you guys stick together and then we won't worry," Hermione started, "and I don't even want to think of what could happen to you two without each other to rely on."

" Then don't think about it.' Harry said simply " We'll be fine, I'll come back in a month in one piece and prove it to you nothing's gonna hap -"

" A month?" Hermione interrupted and turned to Draco, " I thought you were going to be gone for 6 weeks?"

" _I_ am, but Harry is coming back in a month, his team should be finished by then anyway." Draco informed her.

" See! Even worse Harry's going to come home and you'll be all alone in France for two weeks. Without Harry there as even a possibility for backup!" Pansy argued.

" America." Draco corrected.

" What?" Hermione asked.

" She said I'll be all alone in France for two weeks, I'm not going to be stationed in France, I'm going to be in America." Draco explained.

"AMERICA?" Both girls shouted incredulously.

Harry groaned " Look girls, you may not like it but it's going to save us a mission and get us home sooner, don't you girl's want that?" Both girls nodded. " I figured as much so –"

"So, that means we're going to have to split up." Draco interjected calmly.

" Okay," Hermione sighed, " The boys are right," both boys grinned at this, she turned to them, " but this does not mean we like it one bit, it's just that –"

" We don't want you guys getting hurt." Pansy interrupted tearing up again.

"If things go smoothly we won't, but in order for things to go smoothly I've got to leave within the next 2 minutes." Harry said, turning to Pansy he continued, " Pans, I've got to go now but I'll see you in month and then we'll be able to plan the wedding okay? Don't worry so much, I love you and I'll see you in a month okay?"

" I love you too, Now go!" Harry looked at her in surprise. "Don't you look at me like that Harry Potter, the sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back." She gave him a tender kiss, " don't you go getting killed or I'll kill you." Pansy said mock seriously.

" Yeah don't you go getting killed Potter, who else is gonna help me keep these two in line" said Draco right before he was slapped upside the head by both girl's, " hey! I was kidding, kidding!" he cried, he looked at Harry "You see, you can't leave me hanging here with these two." Harry laughed.

" No, seriously Harry, you keep safe you hear?" Draco continued.

" I will, I will, I promise," Harry chuckled as he gave both boys gave each other a manly pat on the back. Both girls rolled their eyes. Harry turned to Hermione, " Now if I can just get my last goodbye, I can be off on my way." Hermione pulled Harry into a bonecrushing hug.

" Don't you go getting hurt on me Harry, ok? I need you." Hermione cried still holding onto him.

" Come on Mia, Harry's gonna need his air if he's to come back all alive for you"  
Draco teased prying Hermione's arms from around Harry's neck. " I better get this good of a goodbye when I leave." He joked.

" Thanks man," Harry replied gasping for air.

"Jeez Potter, you can defeat the old Voldey but you can't handle little Mia's goodbye hugs?" Draco laughed, " What will you do without me?" He joked.

" You see," Pansy started, " You haven't yet left headquarters and you've already almost gotten yourself killed, I won't let you go on this death mission." Pansy finished only half-serious.

" Not this again," Harry groaned, " Look I've got to go now he said shaking Draco's hand and hugging Hermione again quickly before giving Pansy a quick kiss. " I'll see you girls in a month. Draco, you take care of yourself as well alright?" He said while walking backwards.

" Just go Harry, before you miss the portkey." Draco shouted good-naturedly. And then with a 'pop' Harry and his team were gone. Draco sighed, "Well that's my cue, girl's it's my turn to say goodbye."

" Draco, you be careful, I want to se you in six weeks dirty robes and in one piece mind you." Pansy said before pulling Draco into a tight hug.

" Don't worry I'll be back so fast you'll be begging for me to take another mission." Draco laughed.

" That's not funny" she said, " I'll see you in 6 weeks." She sniffed then turned to Hermione, I'll meet you in the parking lot" then she turned away leaving the couple to their good-byes.

" Mia, don't worry about me I'll be back before you know it," he said when he noticed her tearing up again, "I love you okay, I'll be safe and then when I come back we can start to fix that apartment of yours." He laughed.

"Draco, you know I love you too, I'll see you in 6 weeks," she wrapped her arms around his neck," now you be safe, I need you back here with me, I can't go longer than that without you."

"Without me or without what we did last night?" He grinned suggestively.

She blushed. " Without you, you idiot, that's just a bonus."

" I'll miss you everyday, baby," he said sincerely.

" You'd better," she joked. " I want to that abnormally shiny head of your in 6 weeks you hear?"

"Abnormally shiny! Woman I'll have you know this is perfectly normal!"

"Yea perfectly normal for a ferret." She supplied playfully. Draco grinned.

" Malfoy!" A man from the team behind them yelled.

" I'm coming!" he yelled back before turning to Hermione," I've got to go now but I'll be back, I love you don't forget that."

" Never." She said, " I love you too, now go!"

He grinned and turned to leave, but turned back and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Then he ran to his group before turning around and blowing her a kiss. She caught it and with a 'pop' Draco was gone.

With a sigh Hermione turned and walked towards the parking lot towards the car where Pansy was waiting. " Hey." Hermione said when she reached the car.

" Hey are you going to be alright?" Pansy asked when she heard Hermione sniff.

" Yeah, I'll be fine." Hermione sighed, " I know he's been away before but something about this time feels different, I don't know, am I just being silly?"

" No, I know what you mean, maybe it's because the boys are being separated or something of the sort, but something just doesn't feel right you know?" Pansy replied as she let a tear slide down her cheek.

Hermione laughed. " Look at us crying like little girls, we're being stupid, the boys will be fine, they know how to take care of themselves."

"Your right," Pansy said wiping her eyes and giving a small smile, " so do you think I could catch a ride to your place? I don't think I'm up to apparating at the moment."

" Sure, hop in," Hermione unlocked the car, " but I have to go to the market first is that okay?"

"Alright that's fine with me, it'll give me something to get my mind off the boys." Pansy replied as she got into the passenger's seat.

As they were driving both girl's sat in a comfortable silence. Hermione broke it.

"Do you think we should call Ron and Blaise and tell them the boys left just now?"

" Well let's just call their flat then whichever answers will tell the other."

"Ok, then we can plan the next month and a half of distractions," Hermione grimaced, " I'm glad this is going to be the last mission, I'll never get over him being away for so long." She whined.

Pansy laughed. " Well, at least that was the last goodbye."


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor is all J.K. Rowlings. Anything besides my original characters and the plot most likely belongs to someone or something else okay? If there are any problems with this story please address me and I will try to remedy it to the best of my ability.

WARNING: This is an AU fiction from HBP but it may contain some spoilers for HBP (I haven't decided yet but I'll warn you before I put something in there) so you have been warned I will retain some of HBP's happenings but others will be changed. If you feel this is wrong please tell me so that I can reconsider the context. For explanations please send me an email or review to ask me.

Last Chapter Synopsis: Harry and Draco left on their last Mission, the boys separated for the first time for different locations for different lengths of time. Harry left for France for 4 weeks and Draco for America for 6 weeks.

_3 weeks later;_

" Come on, Hermis, admit it."

" NO, it's- there's no way!"

"12 galleons that's what's gonna happen."

" Gambling Zambini? Honestly Ron's been too much of an influence." Hermione laughed into her cell phone as she walked out of her apartment to her car.

" Influence? Hermis dear I do not get influenced merely swayed in a direction I would not previously have gone had it not been for present company." Blaise replied.

"Now your sounding like yourself, and stop calling me 'Hermis', and what you are implying is not going to happen."

" I bet you it is, why do you deny the truth so?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she got into the driver's seat. " I don't deny the truth only the improbable, now if you don't mind I need to go to my doctor's appointment. I'll see you and Pansy later."

"Alright come over to the flat afterwards alright?"

" Okay Blaise I'll be there. Now bye."

" Alright bye. Oh and Hermis?"

"Yes?" she sighed.

" Get those galleons ready." _Click_

_

* * *

_

" Who owes you galleons?" asked Ron as he saw his roommate hang up the phone.

"No one as of yet but after her appointment Hermione will." Blaise answered while walking to the couch and flipping on the television.

" So she's still denying it eh?"

" Yep, it's kind of weird actually."

"How so?"

"Well think about it, Hermione Granger is going to be having a baby with Draco Malfoy, whether she believes it or not, and here we are Ron Weasely and Blaise Zambini living together trying to convince her that she's pregnant."

" Yeah I guess so, If anyone told us this back in Hogwart's days I would've had them put in St. Mungo's" Ron said. Blaise laughed.

" And that's not even the weirdest part!"

"No?"

" Not in the least, we're the ones convincing her because Draco's not here to do so, and that's because he _and__Harry Potter_ are off on an expedition to rid the world of Death Eaters." Blaise explained " And if that's not enough they are actually best mates, and to add to that the person getting Hermione through this is none other than Pansy Parkinson," At this point Ron started to laugh. "And if that doesn't get you Pansy can't be the with her all the time because she is off planning her wedding to the aforementioned Potter." Blaise finished, taking a deep breath, he noticed Ron trying to control his laughter. "What?"

" I dunno, maybe I guess the fact that our being roommates is the only thing that makes sense, and that's ludicrous as well." Ron said after reigning in on his mirth.

" Who would've guessed the only sane ones in this soap opera of ours would be us?"

" Who says you're sane Zabini?"

" I could say the same to you Weasely," Blaise said getting up, " Don't you have to get to work? We have got a rent to pay you know."

"Yeah yeah, I'm only still here because you decided to relay our lives to me as if I could forget," Ron said amused, he got up put on his jacket, walked to the door, he turned, " I'm going now, owl me at work tell me what she says alright roomie?"

" Yeah alright see ya."

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Hermione made her way up the flight of stairs to Blaise's apartment in shock. ' I can't believe it.' She softly knocked on the door. Pansy greeted her.

" Hey 'Mione, what did the doctor say?" Pansy asked, but the seeing Hermione's face she pulled the young girl inside. " Are you sick? Is it something bad?" Pansy questioned worriedly.

"No, it's nothing like that I'm just in a little shock that's all."

"Hey Pans was that her?" Blaise called from the kitchen.

" Yeah, we're in the sitting room." Pansy called back.

" So?" Blaise prodded Hermione as he walked into the room.

" 12 galleons was it?" Hermione asked. Blaise erupted in laughter.

" I knew it! Pay up Hermis."

" Excuse me, but what are talking about?" Pansy asked confused.

"I bet Hermis here 12 galleons that she would go to the her appointment today and find out that she was to be expecting a child rather than a flu potion."

" Wait that means she's-"

" Pregnant." Blaise interrupted.

" Oh that's great Mione! Wait, why aren't you more excited?" Pansy wondered, " Aren't you happy?"

" Yes, but it's just that Draco and I haven't talked about this yet I'm worried about what he'll say I mean we're not even engaged." Hermione explained.

"Oh hogwash!" Blaise scolded, " you know should know as much as I do that Draco will be ecstatic to hear that you are to carry his little one."

" Yeah, but we're not even-"

"Engaged. I know but you love him and Merlin knows Draco is crazy about you. Engagement is just a formality. Hell with the way you two are you might as well already be married." Pansy exclaimed.

" Alright, alright I get it! He'll be happy, now onto the next subject. Where are we going to lunch, I'm starving!" Hermione relented.

"Said the pregnant woman," Blaise quipped, earning him a smack in the head from Pansy. " Ow! Okay we'll go as soon as I write an owl to Ron telling him we're expecting a Dramione in…?"

" 7 months, August." Hermione informed him.

" Right 7 months," Blaise said leaving the room, " I'll just write that owl and we'll be off."

Moments later he walked back into the room grabbing his jacket, " So where are we going?"

* * *

_One week later_

Near 10 o'clock' on the evening Ron, Blaise and Hermione sat waiting in Hermione's apartment for the arrival of Pansy and Harry. Then they heard it, a tell tale sign of the two's arrival.

"No Pansy, I won't allow it!" They heard Harry sigh frustrated.

" But honey, please I mean it would look so good with the way I have it planned please?" Pansy pleaded. Then the two stepped inside.

" No, no absolutely not, this is one thing I will not back down on." The three looked at the quarreling couple with increasing amusement.

"OK, now what is it that will absolutely not be happening that Pans has her mind so dead set upon?" Blaise jumped in before Pansy had the chance to try and reply to Harry.

"Pansy here would like to strip me of my right to choose the color of my robes for the wedding." Harry answered with a sigh.

"Geesh! You haven't been back for what more than a few hours and your already arguing over the wedding?" Blaise questioned incredulously.

" So what did she want you to wear exactly?" Ron cut in before Harry could say anything.

" She wants me to wear these ridiculously frilly _mint green_ robes for the ceremony!" Harry replied vehemently. At the words mint green both Ron and Blaise erupted in a fit of laughter.

" What?" Pansy cried defensively. Hermione chose now to intervene.

" Alright, come on Bridezilla, let us get some refreshments and then we'll give Harry my news." At the reminder of Hermione's pregnancy Pansy immediately forgot about the previous argument. The boys erupted in another fit.

"What pray tell are you two so hysterical about?" Harry spoke again amused.

" Bridezilla!" Ron gasped before going into another bout of laughter. The girls came out of the kitchen with some iced tea.

" Alright boys, settle down and drink your tea." Hermione chastised before sitting down in an armchair sipping her tea.

"Yes mum!" they chorused before sharing a look and laughing again.

"Alright! What is going on?" Harry asked confused and slightly annoyed at being left out, "and what news?" he asked while moving to sit on the couch by Pansy.

"Honestly these two have been nutters since I told them my news last week," Hermione answered with a shake of her head, the boys laughter subsided to light chuckles, " and the news I have is that I am expecting."

" Expecting what?" Harry wondered still a little confused then his eyes widened slightly, " A baby?"

"No a gorilla you idiot, of course a baby" Ron said.

"Honestly Potter didn't you expect it?" Blaise asked with a roll of his eyes. Harry shook his head. " Well you should have."

" Yes you really should have," Ron said before making his voice deep and saying, " because the are _the Days of our Lives._" Before he and Blaise dissolved into another fit of giggles. Yes, giggles. Harry looked to Hermione who just shrugged her shoulders, he turned to Pansy who rolled her eyes.

" They've been watching too many muggle soap operas." She told as if it would explain everything, which it did.

" Oh." Was all he could say before chuckling himself. ' Mione's gonna be a mum, wow.'

" So," Hermione said standing up. " I'll go get refills and then we can talk about mint green robes and Ron's raise in salary."

" I'll help." Harry spoke hastily before speeding out of the room, leaving his fiancée with Ron and Blaise.

* * *

_In the kitchen:_

" So, you're pregnant?" Harry started conversationally.

"Hmm" Hermione murmured looking distractedly out the window.

" What is it Mione?" Harry asked walking toward her, " Expecting an owl?"

" No, wonder who it's from?" she muttered curious as to who would be owling so late into the night. She opened the window letting in a regal looking owl who, after she relieved it of its message, promptly flew away. She opened the letter impatiently.

" So, who's it from?" Harry asked after seeing her open the letter, grabbing a glass to fill it with tea.

" Oh my god!" She cried before running out of the room. He put it off as morning sickness and picked up the fallen letter, seeing no harm in reading it. When he finally read its contents he took in a sharp breath.

* * *

Pansy, Ron and Blaise's conversation halted abruptly when they saw Hermione rush into the bathroom looking sick.

After hearing the sounds of retching, Pansy got up to go check on her. After Pansy was out of the room Blaise and Ron looked at each other worried.

Hearing the sound of glass shattering both boys took off for the kitchen where they were met with the sight of a white faced Harry clutching tightly to a small piece of parchment. They saw the pile of broken glass at Harry's feet.

" Merlin Harry what happened?" Ron breathed. Harry turned to look at him with wide eyes; he handed both boys the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It is with great regret that I inform you that at 11:15 am this morning Death Eaters attacked a group of our men, these men were caught by surprise, some were killed and some taken hostage. They were taken to an unknown location and we are unaware as to their current condition. I am sorry to tell you that one of the men taken was Draco Malfoy._

_We will keep you informed of any new information we come across._

_My deepest sympathies,_

_Lt. Todd Rebken_

Ron and Blaise turned to each other with wide eyes. Draco was missing.


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor is all J.K. Rowlings. Anything besides my original characters and the plot most likely belongs to someone or something else okay? If there are any problems with this story please address me and I will try to remedy it to the best of my ability.

WARNING: This is an AU fiction from HBP but it may contain some spoilers for HBP (I haven't decided yet but I'll warn you before I put something in there) so you have been warned I will retain some of HBP's happenings but others will be changed. If you feel this is wrong please tell me so that I can reconsider the context. For explanations please send me an email or review to ask me.

A/N: I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to update to those of you who liked my story I know it's a little slow but I'm trying here and I warned you. if you like it or hate or have any tips please please review so that I know if I should continue.

Last Chapter:

Harry came home and Hermione got a letter telling her that Draco and his team were attacked and are now missing.

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Draco was gone.

Gone.

Missing.

Location unknown.

It took a while for it to really sink in. He couldn't believe it. ' Murphy's Law' he thought sardonically. He had been sitting there for the majority of the past few hours, getting up every now and then to look in on Hermione and his fiancée. Ron and Blaise had fallen asleep on the floor while ago.

(Flashback)

" _Are you sure she'll be alright?" Blaise questioned while looking over Harry's shoulder at Hermione._

"_Yes, Blaise now we need you and Ron to go home and rest up, we have a lot of things to figure out tomorrow," Harry said nudging Blaise toward the door, " Besides some of us need to rest tonight Merlin knows we're in for a long next couple of weeks."_

"_Harry I promised I'd take care of her isn't there something I can do?" Blaise asked almost pleading._

" _Not tonight no, there isn't at least not until Hermione's coherent again." Harry sighed._

"_Why hasn't she moved? I mean Draco is missing shouldn't she be bouncing off the walls, or something?" Blaise reasoned worriedly._

" _She's in shock," Ron joined in on the conversation, " the same happened to mum after Percy." The boys nodded grimly, not wanting to get into that. It was a well know fact that Percy's betrayal of the light was still a sore subject._

"_When will she come out of it?" Blaise asked._

" _No way to tell, I don't really think it's hit her yet, but it will, Merlin help her when she does," Ron sighed, " It's best we get going Blaise, there's not much we can do here, at the least we can go do nothing at the apartment and stay out of the way." _

_Blaise sighed. " But I can't leave like this she needs us."_

" _Right now she needs rest, all this stress can't be good for the baby." Pansy said while coming out of Hermione's room and leaving the door slightly ajar. At the mention of the baby, everyone was reminded of the situation._

" _So what do we do now?" Harry asked._

" _Well, like I said Blaise and I should go home and maybe one of you should stay, she shouldn't be alone. Then in the morning we all come back a-"_

"_Draco!" They all heard Hermione wail, then burst into sobs. One look from Blaise said it all, they weren't going anywhere tonight._

_(End Flashback)_

_

* * *

_  
And they hadn't. Pansy had gone to Hermione and there she stayed. Occasionally they would hear a sob or sniff but other than that there had been nothing. The boys had just about passed out on the floor with the exception of Harry. Harry sat in the armchair just staring into the flames of the fireplace without really seeing them. He had been in that position for a while now, thinking. ' I should have been there.' Harry lamented. ' I shouldn't have begged Drake to change locations with me, just so I could come home earlier. The Chosen One' Harry snorted. ' Couldn't even suck it up for two weeks without my fiancée. Damn it!' Harry pounded his fist into the armrest in frustration.

" Wha?" Ron sprang up from the floor with a wild expression brandishing a throw pillow as his wand. Harry rolled his eyes.

" Nothing Ron go back to sleep."

" Oh, Hey Harry what are you doing still up?" Ron asked finally braking free from his stupor.

" Nothing, couldn't sleep." Harry sighed turning from the fire.

" Do you wanna talk about it?"

" Not really."

" Come one Harry, you can tell me, I'm not Draco, but I have ears." Ron chided lightly, but after a sharp look from Harry he turned serious again. " But seriously now, I am here okay?" Harry nodded.

"How do you think Hermione will be tomorrow?" Harry wondered.

"Not sure," Ron sighed putting his head in his hands, " Hey harry?"

"Yeah?"

" What does The Assembly do now?" Ron wondered, " I mean when someone goes missing what do they do?"

"Honestly?" Ron nodded. "Honestly, I don't know, this hasn't really ever happened before. I'm thinking our team will probably be recalled in the morning." Harry answered.

"When, do you think?" Ron questioned.

" Again, I'm not so sure but I _know_ that I'm going to head quarters in the morning," Harry spoke vehemently, " I can't just sit here and do nothing while Draco and the boys are out Merlin knows where!" He finished nearly shouting. Blaise stirred.

"Harry, calm down we don't want to wake Mione" Ron stated calmly. Harry relaxed.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry, it's just how could this happen I mean he was fine, they were all set, I just heard from him 2 days ago." Harry leaned back. " It was supposed to be me."

"You? What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

" I was going to America." Ron's eyebrows rose. " I was supposed to go and stay for six weeks, but since it was just a wrap up mission and was the longest of the two I asked Draco to switch me so I could get back sooner." Harry admitted.

"And you feel guilty?"

" Well yeah I mean, he would be here if I hadn't of asked him to switch, he would be here celebrating the fact that he's going to be a father." Harry explained.

" Harry, honestly it wasn't your fault. If it weren't Draco it would have been you and we'd still be in the same place. No one thinks it's your fault that Draco went to America, now if you don't stop blaming me I'm going to be forced to pull the ' fate works in ways we cannot comprehend' card and you and I both know that card needs a rest." Ron laughed.

"Alright, I guess." Harry agreed, still not quite convinced but he wasn't going to tell Ron that.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How did we get this way?" Ron wondered, looking up at his rumpled friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did we drift?" Harry face screwed up in confusion. "I mean us, the golden trio, I know it's selfish but shouldn't we be in there with Mione? Comforting her? I mean we're still the best of friends but didn't we used to be closer? How did Mione end up with Draco? A Malfoy of all people, it's so twisted it makes sense!" Ron finished his voice high.

"Ron, what is this really about? DO you still love Hermione, is that it? I thought you guys decided you were better off friends, like family?" Harry questioned trying to calm Ron.

"No, its not that, I don't like her like that, haven't for a long time. It's just that we've all gone our separate way you know? How did we get this way? We have different people now? You're great friends with Draco, engaged to Pansy. Hermione's great friends with Pansy and she's going to give birth to Draco's child. One of my best friends is Blaise Zabini!" His exclamation woke Blaise.

"Hey mate, what are you on about? Blaise asked groggily.

"Sorry, it was nothing," Blaise looked at him unbelieving. " Well I was just explaining to Harry how we're all different, our lives are different and I got a little excited is all."

"Yeah well, I got what you meant Ron, and I guess well I don't know. I don't even know when we all became this way, but the point of this whole mood is the fact that one of my best friends is missing, and another of my friends is hurting because of that and she's going to keep hurting unless I right the wrong I've caused." Harry explained in a voice choked with guilt.

"What's your fault? Draco? Harry no one could have known that would happen and I refuse to allow you to keep this silly little notion in your head." Blaise chastised.

_Let me have my guilt, I know when I'm at fault._ Harry thought. " Yeah, I guess you're right, it isn't my fault. It's just that I'm so worried and I feel so useless." Harry said half-heartedly. " Let's just go to bed and see about the morning alright?" yawned Harry.

"Alright Harry whatever you say." Ron replied settling in on the floor looking at his friend skeptically.

" G'night Harry" said Blaise already half-asleep.

"Night boys." Said Harry in feigned sleepiness.

* * *

Staring at the pale yellow ceiling, Pansy shook her head at the dream she had last night. _Wait, yellow ceiling?_ Pansy did a double take then yesterday's events came crashing onto her. _So it wasn't a dream._ Pansy realized sadly. She took a look at the 24-year-old woman at her side and sighed with sympathy. She got up and walked to the door. With one last look at Hermione she stepped into the hall making sure to close the door quietly. Walking to the living room she noticed the boys beginning to stir.

" Morning Pans," Blaise yawned, " How is she?"

" She's still asleep poor thing, I had to provide her with a dreamless sleep potion just so she could rest, horrid nightmares," Pansy spoke quietly so not to wake Hermione. " Merlin only knows what she'll be like when she wakes."

"Well all we can do is be here for her when she does come around." Ron reminded groggily.

"How late did Harry get to sleep? I know this must be horrible for him." Pansy asked.

" Well he did go to sleep late, he must be exhausted, hasn't moved a bit since he laid down." tutted Blaise.

" Well are you sure he's alright?" Pansy questioned suddenly worried.

" I'm sure he's fine Pansy just a little tired is all." Ron told her, but at her look of apprehension he relented, " alright I'll check him but I assure you, harry is fi-"

" What? What is it? Is he okay?" Pansy rose to a panic. Running over to the sofa she saw what gave Ron pause. Pillows. Just pillows, no glasses, no note, and most importantly, no Harry. All three shared a look and realized at once the same thing.

Like Draco, Harry was gone.

**A/N: I know this one was real short and I'm sooo sorry. If you like it review, if you don't review. If you don't like where this is going please tell me.**


	4. Denial

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor is all J.K. Rowlings. Anything besides my original characters and the plot most likely belongs to someone or something else okay? If there are any problems with this story please address me and I will try to remedy it to the best of my ability.

WARNING: This is an AU fiction from HBP but it may contain some spoilers for HBP (I haven't decided yet but I'll warn you before I put something in there) so you have been warned I will retain some of HBP's happenings but others will be changed. If you feel this is wrong please tell me so that I can reconsider the context. For explanations please send me an email or review to ask me.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the story, it really motivates me to write further so if you have an opinion state whether the review is a flame or not I will be thankful. I'm not trying to sucker you for reviews but as I said I'm not so sure about the story's life as I'd call it, so reviews are appreciated so thanks to those who have reviewed.

I seriously apologize for this chapters abysmal length and quality. Berate me if you wish I'll add to this chap later when my life isn't so heavy so forgive me please? those of you who care about the story.

Recap: Draco's entire crew has gone missing on their mission in America. Hermione's pregnant and Harry was just found to be gone by Ron, Pansy and Blaise.

" Could you pass the bread please?" Hermione asked, pulling Blaise from his thoughts.

" Oh yes, of course," said Pansy as she handed Hermione the rolls, she gave a worried glance to Ron who shrugged not knowing how to pacify Pansy. Blaise took in a deep breath. Hermione continued on oblivious to the unspoken conversation going on at the table. _Three days_ thought Blaise. Hermione had been like this since she had woken up three days ago, as if oblivious to the disappearances of two of the most important men in her life.

" So Blaise how's the fumigating going?" Hermione asked trying to cover the silence enveloping the group. Pansy arched a brow. Blaise drew a blank.

" Pardon, fumigating?" He questioned, puzzled.

"Yes, fumigating Ron told me about the infestation at your flat and how you had to be out for at least a week." Hermione explained amused. _So that's how we can stay._ Blaise realized with a chuckle.

" Ah yes the fumigation, well it's going as planned I suppose," Blaise answered trying to sound legitimate. Although he didn't see how Hermione would buy that, everyone knew that fumigation with a wand didn't take that long. " Sorry I forgot about it earlier." He explained feigning a sheepish look in her direction.

" Forgot? Why how so? Did the fact that you've been staying here for the past couple of days escape you?" She asked amused.

" No its, well its just that-" Blaise fumbled for a reason.

" He's in denial," Ron provided. " He hates the fact that we had to be fumigated so he blocked it out." He finished with a triumphant glance to Hermione who still looked unconvinced. Blaise seeing this took a shot.

" Yes, yes I did, I do that from time to time. When something happens to me that I don't like I act like it never happened. I sort of go on as normal." He gave Hermione a meaningful look she looked away. _Gotcha_! He thought with glee.

" Well, no need for an explanation," she replied obviously flustered, " Is everyone done eating? Yes? Good." She gathered all of the dishes before anyone could answer and left to the kitchen without another word.

"What did you go and get her upset for?" Pansy scolded.

" I had to do something she was making me nervous, all that pent up emotion can't be good for anyone or the stress. Besides she caught me off guard with that pest question. By the way, Fumigation?" he asked turning on Ron.

" Yeah what was that about anyway?" Pansy asked not too keen on being out of the loop. Ron blushed.

" Well I had to tell her something. She was going to kick us out and we don't all have your reason. If I hadn't of said it who would help you watch her? I said the first thing that came to my mind, besides it worked didn't it? We're still here. I don't see why this is wrong" He explained indignantly.

" Yes she bought it but what will happen in week when your flat is finished?" Pansy asked trying to make Ron see the problem with his rashness.

"Well I haven't thought it out that far," Ron stated, at Blaise's raised eyebrow he tried to redeem himself. " Look, I never said it was a good plan I just said that it would let us stay and keep an eye on her which it has."

" Yes, but for how long?" Blaise finally spoke up.

" I don't think she can hold up this face for long, I just want to be here for her when she needs someone" Ron reasoned in a soft tone.

"I guess you're right," Pansy caved. " She didn't even react when we told her about Harry."

" Yeah it was like she didn't even hear us." Blaise agreed. He took a look at Pansy who seemingly at the mention of Harry grew weak.

" Oh Pans, I'm sorry." He pulled Pansy into a hug. Ron frowned.

"Yeah sorry Pans, all this worrying about Hermione and we haven't even asked about you yet," Ron said, " So how are you holding up Pansy?"

" I'm fine," She pulled away from Blaise, dried her face and straightened her shoulders. " See, just a little sad is all." She forced a smile.

"Now, now, no hiding your emotions, we've had enough of that already." The three spared a glance at the kitchen doorway. "Now tell us the truth." Ron chided.

Pansy smiled a little, " I'm fine honestly you guys, it's hard but I'm getting through, it's difficult not knowing what has happened though."

" You mean there's been no word or anything?" Ron asked surprised.

"Honestly Ron you would have heard if there was." Pansy answered laughing slightly.

" I wish we knew more about all this." Blaise sighed.

"We all do, but all we can do for now is be here for Hermione and in case anything shows up." Pansy reminded him. " All we can do for the boys right now is wish them well enough as they can be in their situations and hope for the best.

" Those dishes are taking an awful long time let's go check on Hermione." Blaise suggested.

" Check on me why?" Hermione asked as they turned around.

" Oh we wanted to check and see if you wanted to play Blast Ended Skrewts with us." Ron covered up.

" Blast Ended Skrewts? Honestly Ron, I would have thought you would have out grown that game ages ago." Hermione laughed.

" Well it was just a though," Ron said, outwardly embarrassed, inwardly relieved. " What do you suggest Mione?"

" Well I haven't been to a picture in the longest time, maybe we could go to one?" She asked with a hopeful face. Ron, Blaise and Pansy shared a look and agreed.

" Sure, why not?" Blaise answered apprehensively.

" Well alright then, just let me get my coat." The excited Hermione ran to the closet and came back bundled up in cotton. _Merlin help us._ Ron looked to the heavens before following the group out.

-------------------


	5. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor is all J.K. Rowling's. Anything besides my original characters and the plot most likely belongs to someone or something else okay? If there are any problems with this story please address me and I will try to remedy it to the best of my ability.

* * *

WARNING: This is an AU fiction from HBP but it may contain some spoilers for HBP (I haven't decided yet but I'll warn you before I put something in there) so you have been warned I will retain some of HBP's happenings but others will be changed. If you feel this is wrong please tell me so that I can reconsider the context. For explanations please send me an email or review to ask me.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the story, it really motivates me to write further so if you have an opinion state whether the review is a flame or not I will be thankful. I'm not trying to sucker you for reviews but as I said I'm not so sure about the story's life as I'd call it, so reviews are appreciated so thanks to those who have reviewed.

I seriously apologize for this chapter's abysmal length and quality. Berate me if you wish I'll add to this chap later when my life isn't so heavy so forgive me please? Those of you who care about the story.

* * *

Recap: Draco and Harry are missing. Hermione's pregnant and acting off. Ron, Pansy and Blaise seem like they are just hanging onto the roller coaster cart.

* * *

-->Chapter Five --

The station was bustling with activity as Harry and his crew waited for the train. They were taking this way because it was the "safest" way to go without exposing magic.

"How much longer have we got Harry?" asked a blonde man with an Irish accent sitting across from him.

" About 2 more hours." At this the by sighed. The man sitting next to him looked heavenwards.

"What's up with you Jon?" He asked the blonde man.

" This muggle ladi-" The group shushed him. The woman across the aisle gave them a suspicious look. " I mean, the kind woman, oh so kind, is pushing the seat back. And I'm going to have to take this for another two hours?"

"Oh, suck it up Jon, you can withstand a push or two," He leaned in. "what? you can withstand a crucio but not a," he looked over the seat, laughed a second then continued, "restless 10 year old?"

" Restless ten year old?" He asked incredulous.

"Yeah mate, you going to let her best you?" Harry jumped in glad to be joking for a bit.

"Like bloody hell I will." He rubbed himself into the seat and made himself comfortable. The group laughed.

"So, Harry tell me why are we going to this town again?" Taking a look at the snow out the window. "I thought the guys were stationed in California."

"They were and that's where they were taken but HQ got a tip about a skirmish in a town under a mountain pass." He pointed out the window. " That one just there."

" And this source is reliable?" The man next to Jon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't they be, Al?" Jon answered before Harry could. " Would HQ send us anywhere without verification, I mean come on we all have been doing this for a while."

"It doesn't hurt to be careful," Harry defended. " Besides Al's always been a runner up for the next Mad-Eye." He laughed lightly.

" Yes, constant vigilance!" Al laughed looking around with paranoia. Everyone Was glad Harry's mood was a little lighter than when he earlier checked in. Harry looked on out the window, hoping the next stop would amount to something useful about Draco's location.

* * *

Two hours later the guys were sitting in an overly flowered room with a woman whose ears had more hair than the puff on her head.

" Are you men with the sheriff's department?" She asked while offering each of them a scone.

"No thanks ma'am." Harry politely declined, " We're actually with an independent investigating company and we're following up on a lead that someone we are currently looking for may have passed through here."

"Oh, well then how may I be of assistance?" She sat down at full attention.

"We got a call from your sheriff that you heard a scuffle a few nights ago?" Al asked a notepad in hand. " Do you remember saying that?"

" Yes, I think I do, it was a Wednesday was it not?" Al nodded. " Yes I remember now, I was out looking for my cat, she always finds her way out and I can never seem to figure out why, I mean she jus-" Harry cleared his throat.

" Oh yes right, the scuffle. Well I was walking out by the abandoned winery, Kit likes to wander out there, well I heard a few voices and got scared so I hid behind a bush and saw two men walk by, I overheard them saying something about keeping them or not getting caught. I'm not sure what exactly but I think they were up to something you know?" The men nodded. " And well they said something hiding a _manboy _from a _manboy _or was it a _malploy_?" she shook her head. The men shared looks. This was getting interesting.

"Is that all?" Harry asked only slightly disappointed.

" No well, after that there was some laughing and then one of the men's pockets flashed a blue light and the men rushed back to the winery. Then there was a commotion and some yelling and then all the lights went out." She paused and her eyebrows ran together, she looked thoughtful.

"And then what?" Jon prodded, receiving him two elbows in the gut. " What?"

" Well I don't know if what I saw next happened, you never know with girls my age." Al poised his pencil, sparing a look at Harry who seemed to think this would be worth hearing.

"Anything would be helpful ma'am, we won't judge, promise." Harry encouraged her.

" Well, there were, these colorful bursts of light rays and shouts of gibberish, though it sounded a bit like Latin to me." The guys shared a nod. " Then I heard running and shouts of GET THEM!" I was so scared I ran home and called the sheriff."

" Did the sheriff check the premises?" Al asked.

" Yes but he said there was nothing out of the ordinary, maybe just a few kids."

" A few kids, hmm?" Harry reiterated, " not likely."

"Well you know, I'm old, he probably thought I was seeing things." The woman dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

" And there have been no other occurrences?" Jon asked eager to know more.

" Well now that you mention it just this morning I thought I heard someone out in the mountains. But it could've just been the television. I had just woken up from my nap. But that's all I can tell you."

Al closed his notepad. " Well thank you ma'am you don't know how much you have actually helped." They all shook her hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you much more." She sighed.

" And I'm sorry that I have to do this, ma'am if you could please sit down." Jon said in a regretful voice.

" Of course investigator, did you need something else?" She sat down.

"Sorry about this ma'am" Harry and Al chorused.

"Jon we'll meet you outside." Harry called.

"Goodbye boys, have a nice day." She called.

" You as well ma'am!" Al answered.

The door shut.

* * *

"I hate this waiting." Al said.

" I hate having to do this." Harry answered back.

"I do too, but she did see something, it was necessary." Al explained.

" I know but it still feels so wrong." Harry confessed,

"Think of how Jon must feel he has to do it." Said Al.

"But he is the specialist." Harry reasoned. The front door opened.

" I hate doing that." Jon shuddered, " I hate seeing that blank face."

"You didn't erase it all did you?" Harry warned.

" No, just what she saw." Jon shuddered.

"It's alright, she'll be safer now that she doesn't remember." Al reasoned.

" We've got to check out the winery now," Harry pointed out. " It's just up there."

"It got dark pretty quick didn't it?" Jon said aloud.

" What's the matter Jon, scared?" Al teased. "If all goes to hell you can just selectively obliviate it."

" I was just worried that we won't be able to see."

"C'mon you guys, let's get to that winery." Harry called halfway down the path.

"In a hurry for some huh Harry?" Jon called down the path jogging to catch up.

Setting foot on the property, something did not feel right. Al called from the inside of the shack. " Everything seems alright in here Harry, nothing out of place.

" That's what I'm worried about. It's too perfect." Jon called.

They all met in the doorway. They heard a twig snap.

"You heard that right?" Harry asked.

" Yeah." They said together. They all clutched their wands in their hands. Then a jet of green light shot past Jon's shoulder. Suddenly arrays of lights were darting all around them. The boys shot back in defense. A break in the spells allowed them a shared look together they came to the same conclusion.

It was an ambush.

* * *

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he took in the musty scent of mold and wet stone. The cold wet weather having long since made him numb. Never having been here he was confused to say the least. He heard some shuffling in the distance. _Have they found us? _He tightened his hand around his wand.

"Draco?"

"Who's there?"

" It's me, Lewis." He loosened his grip.

" Oh. Lewis, what's wrong?" He asked relaxing a little.

"Nothing sir, it's just that I was wondering if when we were going to try and get home?" Lewis stammered.

"Patience Lewis, first we have to establish whether we're off the trail yet." Draco answered.

" But we are going to try right?" Lewis asked a little unsure.

" Of course! God man! Do you think I'm enjoying this?" Draco shot a little irritated.

" No sir, I just wanted to know, I mean I don't want to seem ungrateful but don't you think we should have gone back by now?"

" And be captured once more? I think not," Draco defended his choice.

" Lewis would you shut up about going home already! If Draco thinks we should wait then we'll wait. In case you forgot he's the one who got us out of there. Plus, he's captain you don't question that." A low voice towards the back called.

" Shut it John! This is only the kids second mission it's not his fault he's scared!" A second voice called.

" But he still shouldn't have questioned the Captain." Another voice chimed in.

" Draco's never pulled rank don't act like he does," A high voice in the corner jumped in. " bet you'd love to get him sacked for it if he did." It added. Draco a little surprised at the last part decided this had gone too far.

"All right enough! We've got enough enemies to worry about out there, we don't need them among us." Draco shouted putting a halt to the impending argument.

"He's right you know." Called a deep voice form the corner.

" Thanks Jefferson," Draco stood, wincing slightly at the dull pain in his legs from sitting so long. " I think that if by daybreak-" he stopped as he stumbled on a rock. Lewis cast Lumos.

" Put that light out kid you'll get us killed." The third voice form earlier called.

"Nox." The cave went black. The rain had stopped.

"Hello?" Lewis called.

" Jeez Lewis give us some warning next time." Jefferson chastised.

" It wasn't me I-" Lewis started.

"Shh!" Draco called; the urgency not lost on his men. Then they heard it. Snap!

"Let's check in here." A sharp voice called just outside the cave.

" Men," Draco whispered gripping his wand, " Ready on my count."

"Three."

"Two."

" One."

* * *

Two Figures stood over a pool of liquid slowing with steam. One small but commanding, the other tall and mysterious. The taller of the two gazed in to the bowl suspiciously.

"Are you certain this will be the one?" An unsure voice came from the figure.

" Of course I am, I've checked my facts, the signs and spirits point to him. He will be the deciding factor, to whether your Lord shall reign or perish. Do you doubt my reading?" The small figure questioned in a soft voice with an underlying tone of a threat.

"Not at all." The tall figure answered quickly in fear of the witch's wrath.

" Then I shall inform you of your necessities." She replied in a superior tone turning to gather a piece of parchment.

" My necessities?" He questioned reasonably perplexed. " I wasn't aware of additional necessities."

" Yes, well you are also unaware of the repercussions that come with questioning me again." She replied in a dangerous tone, not even looking up from her writing.

"Yes ma'am, I apologize, it won't happen again." He stammered.

"Yes, see that it doesn't." She hands him the folded parchment. " Tell your Leader I do hope he gets what he's searching, resurrection is no easy practice." She said with a gleam in her eye.

"How did you-," he began.

"You truly have no idea how deep in you are do you?" Her voice takes on a cautious level, "What path you are about to embark upon is one of the darkest the world has seen, it is not for the faintest doubt if you do have any you would do best to choose another."

"Right, I think I'd better leave now," He turns to leave. She clears her throat. " Yes?"

"My payment?" She holds out a hand amused.

"Oh! Right, Sorry ma'am." He hands her a bag of galleons.

She eyes the insides of the bag and replies, "Yes, you could be." She looks up. " You may leave."

He turns and leaves the room as quick as his feet will carry him. Exiting the abandoned establishment he finally released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Malcolm, what did she say?" A young girl walked up. Her dark hair was shrouding her features. He did not recognize her.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. The girl stopped walking.

" Funny Malcolm."

"Malcolm's" face grew puzzled.

The girls faltered for a second then she laughed. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and Malcolm pulled out his aiming it at the girl.

" Wait! Just let me show you." The girl said. She waved the wand at her face and her hair cleared away, leaving a view of her clear blue eyes, matching Malcolm's. He instantly lowered his wand.

"What are you doing here Ryann?" Malcolm exclaimed.

" Apparently being held at wandpoint by my twin. She glared at him.

" Well if you hadn't have snuck up on me like that, you're getting too god at that for your own good Ryann," She rolled her eyes. "So what are you really doing here?"

"Chris-"

"Kyros" Malcolm corrected.

" Well _Kyros_ asked- well more like ordered me to come and stay with you until they capture him and if they don't, then we ask Madam Zoi."

"Why did you have to come with me couldn't you have called?"

"Well obviously he doesn't trust you to handle Madam Zoi and so he wanted me to come and keep an eye." She answered in a laughing manner.

"Doesn't trust me? Over you? Well obviously he doesn't know about that time when-" He was interrupted by a low chirping noise. Ryann held up a finger.

"Yes?" She answered holding her cellular phone to her ear. " Alright we're on our way." She hung up the phone.

" Ah, the wonders of muggle technology, much faster than an owl." She smirked.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. " So what was that about?"

" Oh yes," She leaned in and whispered.

" They've got him."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please be honest. Brutally, if necessary.

* * *


End file.
